


GoodGardenerAU Pilot

by ServantSerah



Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Comic, Confessions, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, GoodGardenerAU, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: The very first concept/drawing I did for my GoodGardenerAU.Francis confesses his feelings to Ash, she confesses she's a demon.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	GoodGardenerAU Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't repost my art.**

**Disclaimer:**

This is from back in October 2019 when I first started this AU... it was heavily inspired by those old 50's and 60's romance comedies **BUT** by now it had taken a _completely_ different route. THANKFULLY. Ash is a strong and indepandant woman, no clichée damsel in distress, what was I thinking;;;;;;;;;;; 

But still, this was the beginning of my dearest project and it wouldn't be what it is now without it.


End file.
